


What's the Use of Feeling?

by Moonheart13



Series: Let's Be A Musical [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of angsty feelings, M/M, Manipulation, Steven Universe Songs, feelings of being trapped, ven is in sad boi hours time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: Venomous has never regretted a decision more in his life.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous, Lord Boxman/Shadowy Figure (one-sided/possibly implied)
Series: Let's Be A Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550602
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	What's the Use of Feeling?

The darkness of Venomous’ mind was pitch black. It was quiet, only the softest of noises echoing.

Suddenly, light filled the room. The area lit up into a violet glow, revealing the largeness of the space. In the center, a lone Professor Venomous sat, curled in on himself. His arms were wrapped around his legs, face buried between his knees.

A shadow overcast him briefly, growing smaller with each footstep. Venomous did not move as his companion letting out a delighted cackle. 

“Oh, can you believe it, Venomous?” Shadowy cried out, looking overjoyed as he clapped his hands together. “We’re so close now...Lakewood is practically in ruins, no matter how much those fools try to repair it.”

The bright light from the elevator Shadowy appeared from shut, making the room grow darker again, but the purple-ish glow did not leave.

“TKO is a powerhouse!” Shadowy continued, walking around Venomous’ area. “We destroyed that Carol’s entire dojo, did you see? You should have seen the looks on those idiots faces!”

Shadowy Figure let out a bellow of evil laughter, his eyes shining in the eerie room. Slowly, his laughter died down as he realized he was laughing alone. He turned, seeing Venomous had barely moved an inch.

“A-hem,” he said, sticking his foot out and pushing it into Venomous back.

“I don’t feel like talking right now,” Venomous finally spoke, his voice scratchy and raw from lack of use.

“Why not?” Shadowy replied, looking bewildered. “Aren’t you excited? We’re almost there!”

Venomous lifted his hand up. In front of them, a large screen appeared. On-screen, the outside world appeared, specifically the inside of Boxman’s abandoned workshop.

“Ugh,” Shadowy groaned, putting his hood down to show his face. “This again?”

Venomous rotated his head, eyes beginning to burn with anger. “Yes, this again! You are the one who kicked him out. You hurt his children. I didn’t want any of that!” His sharp teeth grit together. “You completely ignored my feelings. And his!”

Shadowy observed his gloved fingertips, giving an irritated sigh. “Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices, Venomous. You know that, don’t you? That’s why you're here now. That’s why I’m out  _ there _ now.”

Venomous scoffed, looking away. His arms curled back around himself, head bowed once more.

Shadowy gave another sigh before flicking his hand. From the darkness, two purple forms manifested, one resembling Fink, the other KO.

“Do something, you two,” Shadowy said, snapping his fingers. “Sing for him or something. Make him feel better.”

The form that resembled Fink replied, her voice similar to her real life counterpart, “Yes, Boss.” She elbowed the KO form, the latter giving a nod.

Then, music filled the room as the two began to vocalize. It was light and airy, but a fierce rhythm. On the screen, Shadowy Venomous’ hands held up an old blueprint that had been left behind. Boxman had written across the top in his chicken-scratch handwriting “Boxman Junior 2.0”. All along the paper were shared notes the both of them had made, even along with a few silly doodles.

Such memories seemed so far away now.

Shadowy began to sing as the beat changed slightly, gesturing to the screen.  _ “Why would you want to be here/What do you ever see here/That doesn’t make you feel worse than you do?/And tell me, what’s the use of feeling blue?” _

With a flick of his wrist, their shared body placed the blueprint down. Their body moved out of the lab, filing into the hallway still littered with destroyed Boxbot parts.

_ “Why would you want to employ his subjects that tried to destroy us?/Why keep up this silly boo-hoo?/Oh, tell me what's the use of feeling blue?” _ Shadowy continued to sing, leaning down over Venomous’ shoulder with a slight sneer.

Venomous shot him a dirty glare, brushing away a small tear as he looked away again.

On-screen, Shadowy Venomous passed by the robot parts as Shadowy continued his song, pointing out the parts.  _ “An army has a use, they can go and fight a war/An Ernesto has a use, he can tell you what it's for/A Cowboy Darrell terrifies, a Shannon terraforms!” _

Shadowy looked back at Venomous, placing a hand on his shoulder as he sang out, “ _ Where’s their Venomous when they need him, prof?/You’ve got to just cut them off!” _ He accompanied the verse with a slashing motion across his neck.

Venomous winced in reply, his eyes squeezing shut. As he did so, the screen changed. A memory appeared of Boxman. The memory was frozen, Boxman’s adoring smile gazing up at Venomous.

With a sigh, Shadowy sang,  _ “Yes, of course, we still love him/And we’re always thinking of him…” _ He briefly glanced at the screen before walking off with a dismissive wave.  _ “But now there’s nothing we can do/So tell me--” _

The forms of Fink and KO joined back on, vocalizing along with Shadowy.  _ “What’s the use of feeling?/What’s the use of feeling?/What’s the use of feeling blue?” _

Shadowy gestured for Fink and KO to come closer, their little feet skittering towards him. They climbed up his frame, ending up atop his shoulders, their hands gripping his hood with their other hands outstretched.

_ “Ohh/How can you stand to be here with it all,” _ Shadowy sang out.

_ “Here with it all!”  _ Fink and KO repeated.

_ “Drowning in all this regret/Wouldn’t you rather forget him?” _ Shadowy waved his hand, replacing the memory of Boxman with a new image.

Venomous’ eyes opened, his expression still miserable. He shook his head gently, rubbing a hand over his face.

On the screen, the new image became a fantasy. Shadowy Venomous floated in mid-air, his arms outstretched. His cloak billowed up behind him as his hair swayed in the wind.

It was power. The power he wanted so badly. It had engulfed him completely.

_ “Ohh/Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?” _ Shadowy practically cackled out.

_ “Rid of it all!” _

Shadowy strode to the front of the room as Fink and KO hopped off him. He spread out his arms like the vision before lifting them up in the air. The fantasy image copied the movement, the two moving as one. 

_ “Let’s make a plan of attack!”  _ Shadowy brought his arms down hard, the image spreading his gloved hands and releasing a burst of power that filled the screen.  _ “Start looking forward and stop looking back!” _

Shadowy grinned at the sight before his gaze was once against distracted by Venomous. The professor was visibly trembling now. Tiny tears had dripped down his face.

The grin weakened as he made his way back to Venomous. He placed a hand on his shoulder, singing,  _ “Ohh/Yes, of course, we still love him/And we’re always thinking of him.” _

The fantasy image disappeared, replaced by Boxman once again. This time, it was the face he’d made as Shadowy Venomous kicked him out. Hurt and angry as he left.

In Shadowy’s own eyes, he could see the image. He had not forgotten.

_ “Don’t you know I miss him, too?”  _ He looked away from Venomous, gulping hard.  _ “But tell me…” _

He moved away, his back to Venomous as he concluded the song.  _ “What’s the use of feeling?/What’s the use of feeling?/What’s the use of feeling?” _

Shadowy stood at a corner of the room, quietly humming the tune to himself as the music died down, his head bowed.

The room was quiet, then, for a few moments. Until TKO’s voice suddenly filled the room from the outside.

“Hey, Pops! Let’s go get that stupid POW card factory!” the young boy cried out excitedly. “It’s gonna be toast!”

Shadowy Figure lifted his head and turned back around. His hood was now back up as he grinned evilly. As he spoke, Shadowy Venomous did as well.

“Be right there, squirt!”

Shadowy fixed his gaze on Venomous once more. “There’s no use, Venomous,” he stated. “The decision has been made. He’s gone and the future looks deliciously dark.”

Without another word, Venomous was left alone once more. He lifted his head up, seeing the blank-faces of the simulated Fink and KO. They might look like them, but they were only empty shells. Puppets.

Meaningless.

Venomous sighed, lifting his hand and waving it. They disappeared from sight and he turned to the screen. He waved his hand once more, the image of Boxman’s heartbroken face now gone.

He wrapped his arms back around his legs and continued to quietly sob.

He supposed Shadowy Figure was right about one thing.

There was no use anymore.

Shadowy had won and Venomous had failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment your thoughts!
> 
> Might do more of these with Steven Universe songs since a lot of them go really with OK KO. (I see what you did there, Rebecca and Ian.) If anyone has any suggestions, let me know!


End file.
